


Real After All

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji finds a surprise in the galley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real After All

**Author's Note:**

> Saaaaaaaaaaaaaap. Schmoop and fluff and sap, in HUGE amounts. One way Zoro could propose to Sanji.

At five that morning Sanji walked into the galley to get started on breakfast, and found a little black box sitting on the counter. He blinked, and did a double-take.

No change.

Blinked again. Rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Still there. A small, velvet box, unadorned and elegant in its simplicity.

A thousand thoughts were running through his head, all plans for breakfast forgotten. No one knew about him and Zoro, though they’d been together for over a year. They were careful to keep it a secret, because couples like them were a danger on the Grand Line, and God knows Luffy can’t keep a secret, as well as most of their nakama.

He quickly scanned the kitchen, as if to spot the perpetrator, and turned back to the counter when his search came up empty.

He crossed the space in three long strides and picked it up. It was no more than two inches wide and long, probably an inch thick. Sanji opened it slowly, sure that he was dreaming, and it was going to vanish any second now and he’d awake feeling disappointed and let down – again. He couldn’t count how many times he’d had a similar dream, with a variety of different locations and scenarios.

The box opened soundlessly to reveal a slim gold band, which looked both elegant and expensive. Sanji’s breath caught in his throat.

“I thought you’d like something simple, and easy to explain. Gold has always looked good on you.”

He swiveled around at the voice, though he already knew who it was. Sanji’d know his lover’s voice anywhere.

Zoro was half in and half out of the doorway to the pantry, partly leaning against it indifferently. Upon a closer look, Sanji could tell he was tense, as though waiting for rejection, with a slight blush adorning his cheeks. His arms were crossed on his chest, and he stood still, averting his gaze.

A slow smile started on Sanji’s face as he closed the box. It shut with an audible snap, and Zoro whipped his head up to face his lover. Sanji slunk across the room and came to a stop in front of the swordsman, smirk firmly in place with one hand on his hip and the other holding the velvet box in front of him.

“Roronoa Zoro, are you asking me to marry you?” he asked, his voice just carrying across the space between them.

Zoro shuffled his feet and looked away again, looking adorably unsure. Sanji smiled, a true genuine smile, as he waited for the answer.

Another glance at his face, and then away again so fast Sanji only saw a glimpse of green.

“Yes.”

Sanji’s smile turned into a full-blown grin and he launched himself at his lover, wrapping his arms around the surprised swordsman’s neck and embracing him tightly, pressed entirely along his body. Zoro’s arms came up and surrounded the cook, holding them together as his muscles finally relaxed. Sanji pulled back slightly and kissed him, putting as much feeling as he could behind it. Zoro returned the kiss with interest, sliding his arms down and around to hold the blonde more securely, and groping his ass along the way. The cook purred into the kiss and pressed himself even further into Zoro, as though trying to make them one person. Zoro finally pulled back, and looked down into those clear blue eyes.

“So?” He asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer now.

Sanji laughed, “Yes, you big idiot” and kissed him again.


End file.
